the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Particular Visitor (Part 11)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following A Particular Visitor (Part 11) 12 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago I'm not going to bother with a recap. I have a feeling this will be the last part, but I've been wrong before. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago RBDECEPTICON17 "Awful's a bloody understatement, Mz Hyde." The brunette muttered sadly beneath her breath, as Rose let out a scared whimper in her sleep, shifting uncomfortably in Jamie's arms. Mz.Hyde Jekyll1886 The Fox 3 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Lewis looked about. The upstairs hallway was not exactly the most suitable place to treat patients. "Mz. Hyde, Bryson, Jamie...if you'd kindly bring Rose and follow me," he instructed, "we'll set up somewhere more comfortable for you." So saying, he led them to his bedroom, indicating Bryson should sit in the chair and Mz. Hyde and Rose should lie on the bed, propped up with pillows. He pulled supplies from his doctor's bag and set to work, tackling the most serious injuries first. He was gentle yet efficient, and though the process was time-consuming, in his practiced hands it went much faster than it could have. At last, everyone had been treated, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "There now. That's better." He considered a moment. "If anyone would simply like to rest," he offered, "I've a sedative which should make that easier. The body restores itself best in sleep." ((Mz.Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Ugh, I could use a sedative....if they'd actually work on me. *Mz. Hyde insisted that she sit in a nearby chair, letting Jamie comfort Rose and not having to worry about staining Lewis' sheets. She sat there, her hand on her chin and her elbow on the arm of the chair. She was quiet for a moment and then.....* Wait, did you get the one out of my head yet?! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Once Mz Hyde had gotten off of the bed, Jamie came forward and knelt down at her poor crush's side. The blonde slowly turned her head and looked at the older sexologist, her pale face now rid of the blood that had covered it, as she laid upon Lewis' bed; bandaged up and cleaned thanks to her friend. "Rose...do you feel better now...?" The brunette softly asked, as she cautiously cupped and carressed Rose's left cheek. The blonde only nodded, as she quietly pressed her cheek into the other woman's warm hand, making Jamie smile as she turned her gaze upto Lewis. "Thank you for helping her, Dr Weir. It's just a shame I never got my hands on the man who did this." Jamie uttered upto Lewis, though her voice turned cold and harsh on that last part. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited Bryson stood to give Mz. Hyde his seat, excusing himself downstairs for a much-needed spot of tea. "Indeed," Lewis replied to Mz. Hyde. "That was the first bullet I removed." It astounded him how she was able to survive such an injury, but then, she was a rather remarkable individual. "I'd forgotten about you and sedatives," he apologized to her, "but I could brew an herbal tea with relaxing and painkilling properties, if you like," he offered everyone. He nodded to Rose and Jamie as the latter spoke. "I am always there for my friends," he returned. "Please, do let me know if there's anything more I can do." He thought upon Jamie's last statement. "You...know who did this?" he said quietly. ((Mz.Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago *When he reminds her of the removal, she puts her hand on her forehead, feeling the bandage there.* Oh! Right! Forgot about that for a moment! Some tea will be nice....maybe with a touch of brandy or something... I personally don't know the guy, but as we speak he is currently frozen solid at a warehouse across the Thames. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Jamie was silent for a moment, and after taking a few deep breaths, she finally spoke up again, her voice calm yet an anger was hidden beneath the surface. "One of Moriarty's men. The sc*m bag dragged her into a room and beat her to a bl**dy pulp...I...I couldn't do anything to save her...the other b*sterds held me down at gun point. I want to make him suffer, I want him to feel the pain he put Rose through...but I can't." The brunette explained, her anger growing as she stared down at the ground, not wanting her poor crush to see the anger in her ruby eyes. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "I'll be certain to prepare it properly," Lewis affirmed with a smile to Mz. Hyde. The smile vanished as Jamie recounted exactly what had happened. For several moments, Weir was silent. He closed his eyes. Swallowed audibly. A breath in. And out. "I see," he said at last, very quietly, as he opened his eyes. "Do you...happen to know the precise location of this warehouse?" he asked them, voice back to his usual volume. ((Mz.Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago *Mz. Hyde tells Lewis the location of the warehouse.* You really can't miss it. Now Lewis, don't you go over there right now and try to take them out alone! I want to sleep SOMETIME tonight! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "He's not going there alone, because i'm going there with him." Jamie suddenly butted in, as she suddenly stood up and turned around to look at Lewis...only for Rose to hastily and desperately grab her hand. "No! Please don't go, Jamie! Please don't leave me alone!" The poor blonde pleaded, tears in her eyes and fear in her voice as she looked up at Jamie. The brunette stared down at her in shock, before her expression softened to sorrow as she quietly turned around and knelt down before her poor crush. "Don't be scared, Rose, your in safe hands. Mz Hyde will look after you while i'm gone with Lewis, okay?" Jamie softly and lovingly offered, but Rose quickly shook her head, tears rolling down her pale face. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited "Not to worry, Mz. Hyde," Weir reassured. "I intend to stay to look after my patients and friends. But I am relieved you know the address. If you've frozen the cad in ice and time, I imagine we've a few days to decide what to do with him," he said with a nod as he turned to Jamie and Rose. "You two have no need to part; there's no reason to go right now, as the ice is too thick to do anything. And rest assured, no one will be coming to remove the blighter from the warehouse. "Before your arrival," he continued, addressing all of them, "I received word from a reliable source: "Moriarty...has been dealt with. As have his minions." A gentle smile. "We're safe from them now. All of us. And our co-founders are on their way to clear up any misunderstandings with the police. "So...rest easy. And I'll go make that special tea." ((Mz.Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago PSA! MillieGriffin's phone got damaged so she won't be able to comment/RP for a little while. PSA made on request. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy